A digital cross connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, racks or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and typically include a plurality of bores sized for receiving co-axial or tip-and-ring plugs. In the case of co-axial plugs, the bores are provided with center conductors and co-axial grounds. In the case of tip-and-ring plugs, a plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
The number of jacks or cross-connect points that are located at a bay of a given size is referred to as the density of a bay. As the cross-connect density increases, the management of telecommunication wires in the bay becomes increasingly complex. For high density DSX bays, wire management is critical.